Business As Usual
by AuthorsofHistory
Summary: Fem! America X Britain human names used America has "the hots" for Britain, as Poland clearly states at a meeting. What's gonna happen? I suck at summeries... -Headphones PS I don't own Hetalia


**Hey pals, Headphones here with a fanfic that I pretty much made up as I went along. This is based off of true historical events (okay, a convo I had on Omegle) so I hope you people enjoy! Flames if you want, but remember, the more you flame, the bigger butt you are!**

**Fem! America X Britain (Amerlia X Arthur) (Feliks is Poland, Kiku is Japan, Feliciano is Italy, and Ludwig is Germany)**

"Hey, Britain, I like totally have the hots for you!" Feliks said, mocking Amelia.

"Shut it, dude," she said angrily, "What if he hears you?"

They were at a world conference, it was boring as always. Kiku had agreed with everything Amelia had said, even the stupid stuff she threw in just to confuse everyone. Feliciano had acted like a moron, and Ludwig had eventually taken over the meeting. Business as usual.

Arthur was sitting only a few meters away, and Amelia had to work hard not to stare at him. Feliks was right, she did really like him, but it's not like he would ever feel the same way towards her. I mean, a few years ago he had tried to kill her with some haunted chair thing. Did he really hate her that much?

The conference eventually came to a close, and Amelia sighed in relief. She was absolutely sick of being stuck in that room. As she gathered her things to walk out, she noticed almost everyone else had already left. Everyone except him, Arthur.

_Great._ She thought to herself. _He's probably gonna try to kill me again or something._ Even with the negative thoughts floating around in her head, her heart still raced as she realized she was alone in a room with Arthur Kirkland.

"Hey, Amelia…" Arthur said quietly, trailing off.

"Yeah dude?" she replied, trying to keep calm. "'Sup?"

"N-nothing, I was just thinking…" he said, trailing off again.

"What were you thinking about?" Amelia asked, her heart pounding in her chest hard enough she was afraid it would pop out.

"It's stupid," he said "Just me being stupid."

"I'm sure it's not stupid Artie," she said as she approached him, putting a hand on his arm. He shivered at her touch. "Is something wrong?"

"No…" He said. "Well, yes actually, something is quite wrong."

"What's wrong then?" she asked, "Spit it out."

"Amelia, you have friends, you're never lonely," he said "But since the revolutionary… Since the day I lost you, I've been alone. I can't stand it anymore. I think I'm losing it."

She hugged him. "I'm so sorry. I'm here for you though. You don't have to be lonely," She said in an attempt to comfort him.

He pulled away. "Don't hug me," he said "I don't want anyone to hug me."

"Why?" she asked innocently, "Have I done something wrong? I-I'm sorry if I did."

"No, it's not you. It's everyone," he said, sounding entirely irrational, "People are evil. They do bad things."

"I'm not plotting against you, Arthur," she said, feeling hurt that he would even think the thought. "I'm here for you."

"No," he said stubbornly, "No you're not. You're just going to leave again.

"I'm not going to leave you again. I care about you," she said, trying to convince him she wasn't a terrible person.

"No you don't! You left me!" he yelled, sounding entirely irrational.

"I needed to leave you," she said, actually being the voice of reason for once, "I had to grow up. I had to become my own country. Now we are equals. I don't have to be some little kid you just deal with, I can actually be your friend."

"How can you say that after all you've put me through?" He asked angrily, on the verge of tears.

"I don't know!" she said. Suddenly, she leaned forward and kissed him. Arthur froze, allowing one tear to fall before kissing her back. "I-I'm sorry. For everything." She continued, but he put a finger over her lips.

"It's okay," he said, "I'm sorry for trying to constrict you. It's just… There are so many bad people out there who would want to hurt beautiful girls like you." She blushed bright red at the compliment, "But you've shown you can take care of yourself." He lightly pulled her closer for another kiss.

After a while, she broke away. "Arthur," she said quietly, "I-I love you." She blushed even more after stating her feelings.

"I love you too, Amelia." He said. "How long have you… Felt this way?"

"Since before the revolutionary." She said, "That's why I fought so hard for my independence. I wanted you to view me as an equal, not just a little kid."

He brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes as he leaned down to kiss her again, putting an arm around her waist, pulling her as close to him as he could. They stayed that way for a while, in the conference room, enjoying each other's embrace. She was no longer a child to him, and he was no longer lonely.

~End~

**Really hope you guys like this /)^3^(\ I'm thinking about Americest for the next one, but I take requests. Stay golden!**

**~Headphones**


End file.
